This invention relates to containers for flat articles such as playing and calling cards, and in particular to a unitary container which includes a unique closure for securing the top of the container to the bottom thereof.
Containers of the nature of the invention, which typically are made of thermo-formed plastic, include top and bottom parts which may be engaged as appropriate, and an integral living hinge between the top and bottom of the container. Normally, at least one edge of the top and the bottom includes a back draft so that the top and bottom may be fastened together when closed. The top and bottom parts of the container are provided with strengthening flanges which also aid in opening the container.
Normally the flanges butt one another when the container is closed. With the flanges thus engaged, it becomes quite difficult to grip them separately and open the container.